


Runaway Lovers

by killerbear54



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerbear54/pseuds/killerbear54
Summary: Emily and Luke try to navigate a relationship while hiding it from the team. What will happen when two team members go missing?
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 2





	Runaway Lovers

Both of them stood in Emily's office, talking about their two missing team members. "They're gone. Both of them. Neither of their apartments show signs of a struggle, and it looks like they got up and left. Nothing appeared to be missing."

  
"Do you think they left by choice? With no signs of a struggle, they would have had to have been drugged."

  
She walked in. "They left. I'm pretty sure they left."

  
"What makes you think that they left?"

  
"They were dating. It is very unlikely that both of them would've been kidnapped. Two federal agents don't just get taken like that."

  
"They were dating? How do you know this?"

  
"About three weeks ago, I saw them making out in the parking lot, so I asked her about it. She said that they were dating. Didn't say how long, but she seemed happy."

  
"Okay, if they did leave, there would be a reason. Someone either kidnapped them or is the reason they left. We need to find out who this person is."


End file.
